


Indecency in the Intercessory

by Risukage



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage
Summary: Aymeric and Estinien travel to Camp Dragonhead to discuss the particulars of an upcoming battle.  Afterward, well, they might as take a bit of time to relax and unwind together, right?  Of course, Haurchefant has Ideas, and Aymeric is only too happy to indulge.  Can they convince Estinien into a bit of naughty fun? ;)
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Indecency in the Intercessory

**Author's Note:**

> //I forget who it was, or the exact quote, but the general gist is that several of us were chatting and someone brought up the idea of Haurchefant "eating Estinien's ass like a melting ice cream cone after Aymeric finishes in him." I wrote an entire naughty one-shot around it. YOU ARE WELCOME. <3
> 
> Also, I wasn't quite expecting it to go the direction it did, but I'm wicked chuffed with the interactions they ended up having, giving it more than just an "AND NOW THEY SMASHED" feel. I love it when characters take care of each other like that, GIVE ME THAT GENUINE LOVE AND AFFECTION.//

Two pairs of sabatons crunched through frost and snow, pausing in front of the doors to the main hall in Dragonhead Keep, where their owners were greeted and allowed access. “Ah, ‘tis brisk out today, but the fires of Fortemps are ever welcoming,” said one of those owners, and the object of his address looked up with delight.

“Ser Aymeric! Ser Estinien! Ah, it is good to see you. And please, avail yourselves of that fire, business can wait until you are warm once more.”

Aymeric smiled as he went to the fire, sighing with relief. “I shan’t keep you waiting on us, Ser Haurchefant, it is for business that we are here, physical comforts can wait.” To most people this would have been polite banter, but Haurchefant had caught the set of his lips and the way he had glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and as such, Aymeric noticed the way that the other man subtly licked his lips at him. Estinien said nothing, and either wasn’t paying attention or didn’t care, standing next to Aymeric and removing his helm to run fingers through long, shaggy silver hair.

“Then I welcome you to join me in the Intercessory so that we may discuss that business. Come, friends, let us draw up the lines of battle!” Haurchefant gestured with a grin and led the way to the inner chamber, the table inside being their destination, which was covered in maps, figures, and other minutiae of military strategy. Estinien set aside his lance and helm, though he kept them within easy reach, and Aymeric chuckled at him. When the dragoon gave him side-eye _and_ a raised eyebrow, Aymeric smirked again and put a delicate finger to his own lips.

“Nothing, just thinking of how ready you are at all times. And how skilled you are with a lance...”

Estinien gave him a look of surprise, then one of irritation, as a blush was now creeping up his cheeks from both the innuendo and the cheeky smirk that Haurchefant wore. “Just what are-”

“Oh stuff it, ‘Stinny,” Haurchefant laughed, folding his arms across his chest, “I know you two have been sleeping together since our Temple Knight days, and I must say, I’m a bit envious.”

Estinien blinked owlishly, for once without his usual biting sarcasm; Haurchefant’s promiscuity was well-known, as well as his propensity for flirting openly with _everyone_ (and Estinien had been on the receiving end of that before), but having him state outright that he had interest in _both_ of them at the same time, well-

There was a knock on the door and the knight went to answer it, coming back with a tray of hot drinks. “Right, this should take the rest of the edge off,” Haurchefant said, passing out two mugs to his guests, taking the third, and setting the tray aside.

Aymeric sighed once more, enjoying the way the heat soaked into his fingers, and he caught a smirk from Estinien. “Something amuses you, dear?”

“You wouldn’t be cold if you’d wear proper gloves, you know,” huffed the dragoon, taking a drink, and Aymeric’s smile grew smoky for a moment as he stepped closer.

"That is true, but it means that I can do things like this…” He cupped Estinien’s chin in his hand, running his thumb over the other man’s lip, then held him in place for a soft but lingering kiss. “Yes, I think that a bit of discomfort is well worth moments like that.”

Estinien’s grip on his mug was vicelike, and he huffed a sigh through his nose as he stalked over to the table. “We’re here to discuss tactics, not flirt."

"Maybe _you_ aren't," Haurchefant snickered, then waved a hand and grinned over his mug as the dragoon shot him a Look. "Fine, fine, back to business. You're no fun at all, _Stinny_ ," he said, emphasizing the nickname that the other man hated.

Before Estinien could snap off something, Aymeric hummed to himself, seeing something on the battle table of interest, his mind already focused and planning. This got the attention of the other two men, and the playful silliness was put aside as they discussed options and strategy. This went on for some time, but eventually, after three mugs of cocoa, they had to concede that while their plan was solid, they were simply short on _people_. Aymeric sighed, his shoulders sagging a little, but with a determined set to his jaw. "I will see what can be done to bolster our ranks, if not..."

Estinien stretched, as while he'd never admit it, the plate armor was far more restricting than the chain, leather, and fabric that Aymeric and Haurchefant wore. Noticing this, Aymeric gave him one of those smiles that always left butterflies dancing in his stomach, although, again, he'd never admit it.

"The hour has grown late, but while I am not quite tired I also would enjoy your company a little longer, it is too rare that we can spend time together these days," he remarked to the knight, who naturally grinned at this.

"By all means! Let us retire to my quarters and we can catch up like we used to." He saw Estinien roll his eyes and laughed. "Oh come on now, St-"

"Call me 'Stinny' one more time and I'll rip your ears off and stuff them up your arse," Estinien growled.

Giving a mock sniff of offense, Haurchefant folded his arms across his chest. "I'd much rather have something else up my arse, but fine then." Before Estinien could reply he had turned away and strode off to go make arrangements for a few things, and Aymeric gently took his hand, squeezing it.

"You're quite tense, love, and while I would like to see you more relaxed I shan't ask or demand it of you." He moved in closer to kiss him softly again, stroking his cheek. "Though I shall find a way, it really does worry me to see you like this."

Huffing softly, Estinien looked away. "...I am concerned for Ishgard and about the Dravanian threat, of course I-"

"The oak may stand strong and mighty but it is the willow that bends and survives the storm," Aymeric reminded him, squeezing his hand again, "while I respect and adore your dedication, I wish you would take better care of yourself. Please, love."

Estinien huffed again, not saying anything, but Aymeric knew his moods and silences, and this one was his "perhaps" silence. Kissing him again, he left the same way that Haurchefant had, assuming the other man would follow, if anything else because it was bloody stupid to stand around in that room doing nothing, and he certainly wasn't the sort to socialize with others on his own in the main room. Strolling over to the fire that had just been stoked, Aymeric rubbed his hands together, enjoying the way that Haurchefant gave both him and Estinien a rather hungry look. He liked being desired, and desirable, so having two men who indulged him in that, well... He felt himself quite fortunate, even if one of those men was a little askance at affection from anyone other than himself. Reaching up, he slowly undid the ornate ceremonial cloak over his armor and shrugged out of it, casually tossing it over the back of a chair, and felt a tingle down his spine as both men gave him an appraising look. Giving them a sultry one himself, he began to undo one of the long, fingerless gloves, and chuckled when Estinien gave him a look of confusion.

"Aymeric, what are you-"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he purred, "I'm getting comfortable. We've been in this armor all day, and I am looking forward to taking it off and relaxing a little." He gave him a warm, insinuating gaze through his dark, thick eyelashes, knowing the effect that this demure yet sultry gesture did for him, and he was rewarded with a flush in the other man's cheeks.

Haurchefant clicked his tongue at Estinien and stepped over, slowly pulling off that glove and tossing it aside, kissing Aymeric's hand. "And you're leaving your beloved to undress himself alone? Very well, I shall take up the task of disrobing him, and you can just _watch_." Once more Aymeric chuckled, enjoying the way that arousal was fighting with embarrassment, and allowed Haurchefant to cup the back of his neck to hold him in place for a deep, lingering kiss, his other hand skillfully undoing more of his armor. "You needn't help if you are uncomfortable in doing so, I can take care of his needs just fine, _by myself_."

Aymeric knew that Estinien not only never backed down from a challenge, and was extremely possessive, so this barb was quite effective, and the dragoon stomped over to grab Haurchefant's wrist. "I need no help."

" _You_ don't need or want it, but what about him?"

Placing a hand over Estinien's, Aymeric kissed Haurchefant's hand the same way and reached up to unfasten part of the man's gauntlet. "I would appreciate the help from both of you. If you wish to stay in that armor all evening then that is your choice." He then began to unfasten part of Haurchefant's armor, playfully and blatantly ignoring Estinien for a moment, leaning in to brush his lips against the knight's cheek. "I, however, intend to enjoy a bit of pleasure tonight, and if I cannot get it from both of you then I shall take twice as much from one of you."

Estinien stared at them, now looking both offended and confused. "You- Fury's tits, Aymeric, you're just going to up and fuck him like that?"

"Why not? You _do_ remember that he was my first before I finally worked up the courage to proposition you? I've only been with you since because I know you'll have no other, but this is the last chance I'll get for quite some time to completely and absolutely take him apart, and I _will_ leave him spent before I leave on the morrow." He nibbled the other man's neck, enjoying the soft moan he made. "You don't have to join me, but I would quite like it if you would. His fingers and tongue are simply _sinful_ and it would be a shame for you to not experience that at least once."

Resting his head on Aymeric's shoulder, Haurchefant twined a lock of ebon-black hair around his finger as he smiled over at Estinien. "I am yours to use as you desire, my pleasure is secondary to yours." He sighed happily as Aymeric put gentle fingers under his chin, guiding him into another deep kiss, and shivered when they pulled away. "But since he is uninterested, it is _your_ pleasure to which I am devoted to bringing, Lord Commander."

Aymeric allowed himself a smirk at the way that Estinien blushed again, for several reasons, and at last the dragoon made up his mind, stomping over to grab Haurchefant by the front of his armor, glare at him for a moment, then kiss him fiercely and roughly. It was clear that he was trying to intimidate and dominate, but this was exactly what Haurchefant wanted, and the moan he made into Estinien's mouth made Aymeric's trousers fit a bit tighter. He stepped behind the dragoon and began unhooking, unclasping, and other forms of un-ing his armor while he was occupied. Growling, he bit Haurchefant's lip almost hard enough to draw blood, and the knight gave a shuddering gasp.

"Fury have mercy because you won't, Estinien," he gasped, then grinned, "and I hope that you don't."

"His safe word is 'unicorn,' my love, see if you can make him use it," Aymeric whispered, his breath soft against Estinien's ear, and he smirked at the twin shivers from both men. "Now, help me with all of this armor, I would have the both of you without delay."

For several minutes there were no words, only the shuffling of clothing or the clank of armor it as it was dropped unceremoniously to the floor, or soft moans and gasps of pleasure as kisses, caresses, and bites were exchanged. At last, their garments scattered haphazardly around them, Haurchefant went to his knees before the both of them, nuzzling and stroking them, and Aymeric threaded his fingers into the silvery-blue hair of the man before him and pulled the other one closer for another probing kiss. "Now then...which of you shall I take first?"

He gasped when Haurchefant licked up the side of his length, rubbing his thumb over the head. "If I may suggest, perhaps helping our dragoon relax a little might go a long way." He took Estinien deeply for a moment, his lips brushing the pale hairs at the base, and smirked as he pulled away at the sound that he made.

"Very well, fetch the oil," Aymeric commanded, squeezing Estinien's bottom, "come, love, I think I'll fill you from behind while you fuck his face a little. Doesn't that sound lovely, quieting him for a little while like that?" With another growl, Estinien pulled Aymeric in close, kissing him again as he clawed marks down his back, then pulled away to bite his neck, sucking and licking until he was satisfied with the mark that he had made. "Ah, you are being _very_ territorial tonight. Good. If I don't see more of that sort of thing when we are done then I shall be disappointed." He pulled him over to the bed (a rather large one, and for blatantly _obvious_ reasons), and made himself comfortable, beckoning Estinien over. "Now, on your knees so that he can service you."

Estinien paused, as always prone to resisting when being told something to do, but he _was_ obviously aroused and not unwilling to engage in it all, just a little nervous, though he would _never_ admit or hint at such a thing. Joining Aymeric, he gave Haurchefant a wary look as the knights exchanged the bottle of oil, and made himself comfortable on his knees on the edge of the bed. He gave a shuddering gasp as Haurchefant settled himself in front of him, again grasping him gently, then licking slowly and carefully, savoring every sensation and using all of his skill to pleasure his partner.

"I told you his tongue was absolutely sinful, did I not?" murmured Aymeric into Estinien's ear, oil-slicked fingers gently stroking the man's entrance, "and you shall receive all of the benefits of his talents ere we depart. Relax, my love, let us take care of you..." He pressed a finger inside, then a second, knowing that Estinien could take it so soon, chuckling at the way that he tightened around his fingers when Haurchefant did something particularly naughty but satisfying. "Mm, you'll not need as much preparation as I had expected, you're already so ready for me, and I cannot wait to hear the sounds that we shall wring from this pretty throat." His fingers stroked along the front of his neck, making Estinien shiver and gasp, then added a third finger, drawing out another wickedly erotic sound. "Mm, that's more like it. Do you want me now, love, or shall I just keep fingering you? Hmm, that could do as well, I suppose, teasing that sweet spot inside while he works you outside until you can't hold back. Which is it?" He probed Estinien's prostate gently, making him shiver again, and let his other hand drift down his chest, seeking something to tweak and pinch. "Well?..."

"I..." whimpered Estinien, "just...in already, don't make me..." He leaned forward a little, fingers tangling into Haurchefant's hair and thrusting hard into his mouth for a moment, which also had the _totally accidental_ benefit of making it easier for Aymeric to access him

Stroking himself and ensuring that he was properly oiled, Aymeric held himself in place, pressing up against but not actually pushing into his partner. "This is what you want? Or maybe a bit more?..."

"More!" was the needy reply, and Estinien blushed, but Aymeric saved him from attempting to cover for it by sliding in, slowly intruding until he was flush with his partner, then scratched down his chest and bit his ear. "Ah, so tight and warm, I wonder, do you say the same of him? Wet and willing, so skilled and eager to please, can you not see the way he wants so desperately to satisfy you? Command him, love, tell him what you want, demand it."

Licking his lips, Estinien hesitated a second before gripping more tightly. "Keep...doing that, what you were...with the- _FUCK_ -" Apparently Haurchefant only needed vague guidance and suggestions, as whatever it was that Estinien had wanted he _got_ , and Aymeric groaned with pleasure at the way his partner got tighter around him.

"Sweet Fury, you are magnificent, my love, all of you." He caressed his partner's body, licking and sucking his neck and shoulders, gently thrusting into him to enjoy the sweet heat around himself. "Ah, but I feel you nearing climax, he is deliciously good at that, isn't he? Mm, well, I am feeling needy myself, so let us both finish so I can keep touching you." Holding Estinien's hips firmly, he set a faster pace, forcing Estinien to bend over a little more, and grinned wickedly when he reached forward to take a handful of silvery-white hair and yank hard, pulling his head back and making his back curve into a lovely arch. This also let him thrust into him harder and faster, and by that turn, Estinien into Haurchefant. "Fuck his mouth, dear, don't worry about being gentle." As told, Estinien gripped with both hands, deep-throating the knight as he himself was penetrated, and after a few deep, moaning gasps, he finally shuddered and spilled, clenching tighter around Aymeric and causing the other man's orgasm. They remained inside their respective partners for several seconds before breaking apart, Aymeric to lay back and open his arms to Estinien, who wordlessly obeyed the unspoken command.

Aymeric pressed soft kisses to Estinien's cheeks and traced lines up and down his back as Haurchefant staggered to his feet, looking slightly dizzy but pleased, and beckoned him over as well. "I would taste him upon your lips. Indulge me, my dear." He sighed with satisfaction as Haurchefant leaned over, tongue eagerly probing into his mouth, sharing Estinien's essence and the salty, musky, taste of _him_ between the both of them. "Oh dear, I just remembered, I made _such_ a mess inside of him. Be a dear and clean him up, would you?" Knowing what was being asked, Haurchefant chuckled and stole a deep, moaning kiss from Estinien before getting up to get comfortable behind them both. At Estinien's confused, slightly concerned glance, Aymeric smiled and nibbled his ear. "I told you, love, his tongue is amazing, and I want you to enjoy all that he can give. Ah, I see that he has started."

Having been on the receiving end of such attentions several times before, Aymeric knew exactly what Haurchefant was doing, how his strong but nimble tongue was probing and teasing, not quite penetrating but pressing in _just so_ to make him twitch, sending electric tingles up his spine and all the way to the tip of his already-hardening cock. He licked Estinien's lips, enjoying the way that the man's face changed as he was pleasured, stroking a finger along the edge of his ear, making him shiver again. "Is it not magnificent? So deft, so _lewd_ , the way he traces that tight ring of muscle before pressing in just the tip the barest amount, oh, it is exquisite. Then, once you aren't paying attention, your mind saturated with lust and desire, he presses in, stretching you only just enough to grant him passage- Ah, it seems that he has." Between the warm, rich, and naughty narration, and the erotic ministrations Estinien was already fully erect once again, and Aymeric was very nearly so himself. "He has treated you quite well, hasn't he?" smiled the knight, running his thumb over Estinien's lower lip, "I think it is time to reward him. Mm...but how..."

He gazed up at Estinien, heavy-lidded and feigning indolence, and the dragoon shivered again, his fingers digging into Aymeric's shoulders. "I need something to fuck and I need it _now_ ," he hissed, trying to again be dominating, but it was clear that he knew who had the power in this scene, and he couldn't hold back a whimper or his legs shaking when Haurchefant did something _extremely_ effective.

"Hmm... You need to bury yourself deep inside of something? I must admit that I feel the same. Ah, I have a lovely solution to our problem. Haurchefant, dear, to me." Once more, the other knight obeyed, eyes glimmering with the desire to serve and the absolute delight at being able to do so with such skill. "I think that I'd like to plunge deep inside that tight ass of yours again, but Estinien hasn't had the opportunity to do so. Oh _dear,_ how shall we resolve this?..." Once more, the implied command was understood, and he got up to fetch a different bottle, one to help ensure that he could accommodate them both.

Blinking with surprise, Estinien glanced at Aymeric, his voice meant only for him. "Can he...take that? Both of us?..."

With a chuckle Aymeric pulled him down for another kiss. "Oh, most definitely. Further, he mentioned wanting to do that in the past, but he's never been able to coax the both of us to bed with him until now."

Haurchefant returned, curling up next to his partners as they sat up, handing over the bottle. "How would you have me, sers? I am still at your mercy and here to serve as I am commanded." He gasped when it was Estinien who pulled him close, kissing him roughly again, then biting a line down his neck to his shoulder. Here he sank his teeth in hard, not enough to draw blood, but plenty hard enough to draw a loud moan of pleasure from the other man. "Ah! More! Cover me with those, mark me as yours..." Aymeric had opened the bottle and poured some of that liquid on his fingers, then inserted them almost casually into the knight, fingering and stretching him in preparation. Moaning again, Haurchefant clung to Estinien. "Please, good ser, if you would as well...I need...you both to ready me so that...I may be ready for you both..."

Estinien's smirk was dark and amused, and he held out his hand for Aymeric to anoint them with the liquid that would ensure that their partner could safely be used by both men at the same time. Three fingers joined Aymeric's, and Haurchefant's moan could almost be heard through the stone walls. "If I had known you were this good a fuck I'd have bent you over a table years ago," Estinien chuckled, spanking him hard, eliciting another moan, "and you're also more sturdy than I had thought. You're not some soft noble stock after all."

"Of course not, love, he went through the same training that we did. All of these scars, we know them, having earned them in the same battles..." He traced a finger down one that cut down the knight's abdomen, then dug in his nails to scratch lines parallel to it, making him whimper and gasp for more. "And they make him so achingly beautiful. So come now, let us put our own on him, ones about which only we will know, and that he shall feel for the next three days." Emphasizing this, he bit the shell of Haurchefant's ear, hard enough to ride the edge of pain but not so much as to mark, and laved his tongue over the trapped flesh. "Much as I want to leave one there, we all _do_ have reputations to uphold."

Snorting, Estinien spanked the knight again, leaving a fading red mark in a new spot. "Oh? I thought it was pretty obvious what we were going to be going in here to do."

"Oh, everyone _knows_ , but there's nothing to prove. It's all rumor of course, just the jealous whisperings of those who would see us out of our respective places. And as such..." He ducked his head, licking, then biting and sucking on a nipple, making Haurchefant keen with pleasure.

They continued to work him open until he panted in a cracked voice. "Please, sers, I am ready, make me wait no longer, use me as your vessel and fill me completely."

Aymeric cupped his cheek, kissing him softly, then laid back against the pillows, oiling himself slick again. "Very well. To me, my dear, you have earned your reward." Haurchefant straddled Aymeric's hips, carefully easing himself into place until he felt the tip of the other man's length press against him, then very nearly dropped into place. Pulling him down, Aymeric kissed him once more, grabbing his bottom with both hands and spreading him open. "There, join me, won't you?" he asked as Estinien finished applying his own oil.

Head resting on Aymeric's shoulder again, Haurchefant's eyes were wide and dark with desire. "Be not gentle for I am not fragile, take me and pleasure yourselves upon me." Despite his desperate pleas, he trembled slightly when Estinien also pressed himself against the already-occupied entrance, then began to push in, being mindful of the other man's comfort. It was Haurchefant's turn to grip Aymeric's shoulders, now that Estinien was slowly, so agonizingly _slowly_ sliding inside, and with a huff of satisfaction, the dragoon swatted his bottom again.

"You had best be ready, because I am going to fuck you senseless." Haurchefant shivered at this, already panting with need, and he gasped when Estinien yanked him up, pulling him against his chest. "I had better hear this," he growled, snapping his hips up sharply, and hissed with pleasure at how the other man tightened around them. "Good. And you had better be sure that it's what you need, because I've no mind to be gentle." Fingers digging hard into the other man's hips, he bucked hard and fast, his head almost swimming from the sheer pleasure of it. How could this feel this good? Aymeric was also moaning softly, his hips rising up into his partner with the same rhythm, if not the intensity. He smiled up at both men, feeling a rush of pleasure making his skin prickle at seeing them both locked together in hedonistic pleasure, one of them a feral beast and the other begging him for more with a voice that sounded as though it were ready to give out. Grasping the bobbing, dripping length that was sadly being neglected, Aymeric stroked the knight, trying to keep the same rhythm as well, and was rewarded with another deep, shuddering moan. "Fuck, you're lovely," Estinien rumbled, licking another bite mark that would definitely linger a while, "now I want to hear you scream for me and see you make a mess all over him. Cum for me, _now_."

Despite this being directed at Haurchefant, Aymeric gasped softly, feeling a flush creep across his cheeks, and he matched his pace to Estinien's, who was now nearly _slamming_ into the other man, so very close to his own finish, but still mindful of the knight's needs, as he had been _very_ diligent in pleasing him and Aymeric. Haurchefant wasn't holding back, rather, he had difficulty in holding _on_ , and was barely in control of his own body when his moans got higher and faster, finally tensing as his body let go at last. He gave in to it, feeling Aymeric stroke him through it as both men filled him, painting his passage white and leaving him full and dripping. With a hiss of sensitive overstimulation, Estinien withdrew, sprawling on his back next to them, and Aymeric shifted to likewise free himself from their partner. Haurchefant looked dreamy and blissed-out, his breathing shallow yet even, and his skin flush with color and radiating warmth.

With a chuckle, Aymeric hugged him gently, dotting his face with gentle kisses. "Magnificent. You are truly a gift, my dear. Give me a minute to recover myself and I shall draw a bath so that we may ensure that we have not damaged you." He got a soft hum of understanding, the other man too relaxed and in his post-coital headspace to really answer.

Estinien snorted again, then sat up, swatting his bottom once more (this time gently!), and got up. "If you two are that worn out then I guess _I_ will have to take care of that bath." Aymeric watched him walk away with great interest; that solid, muscular, toned body, and the way everything rippled and shifted when he moved... It was enough to move him to arousal, were he not already spent for a while.

He heard the sound of running water in the bath room and stroked Haurchefant's hair softly. "Let us take care of _your_ needs, my dear." Estinien returned, scooping the knight up in his arms so that Aymeric could get up, returning to the other room without a word. Chuckling softly to himself, Aymeric felt a flutter of happiness; Estinien was never one to admit to sentimentality, and almost never to affection, but he had already taken to Haurchefant. Joining them, Aymeric found scented oils, adding a few drops to the bath, then joined the other two in the steaming water.

There were no words for a while, just the sounds of care and attention, seeing to the marks that they had left and cleaning up the rather specific messes that they had made, offering soft kisses and caresses to each other. Haurchefant had hardly even opened his eyes, still happily floating in the afterglow, though once his hair had been properly scrubbed clean by Aymeric he murmured a soft "thanks" to the both of them. Estinien smiled at this, and Aymeric pretended not to notice, busy with starting on the dragoon's hair next. He was about to take care of his own after, but Estinien huffed and made him take over holding and supporting Haurchefant so he could do it for him, and he didn't argue. Now properly cleaned, Aymeric got up to fetch towels and helped dry off their still-relaxed companion, then Estinien, and once more was going to take care of himself when Estinien insisted on doing it for him, and Haurchefant mumbled that he was okay to sit up on his own now, though he still looked a bit dazed.

Once more Estinien carried the knight, and Aymeric went to grab some healing salves he knew that were stored there, and stripped the top blanket off of the bed, thankful that they'd only made a mess of _that_. The marks showed up vividly now, and the salve was applied to ensure that while they would linger visibly, they wouldn't do so painfully. His chest and shoulders finished, they rolled him onto his stomach and dealt with the ones on his back, and Aymeric carefully applied some to the hole that had been most thoroughly used not long before. Haurchefant gasped at this, shivering a little, but he sighed at the gentle ministrations. "My thanks, good sers, you have treated me well and-"

"Enough, dear," Aymeric said, stroking his hair, "you need not submit further, you were absolutely splendid and I cannot ask for more, save that you come back to us, hmm?"

Nodding, the familiar smile crept back to the knight's face, though a blush colored his cheeks. "I did go really deep into that space, didn't I? But... Blessed Fury it was amazing, I needed that so bad, thank you both for indulging me."

He reached out with a shaky hand, somewhat lacking coordination, and Estinien frowned in confusion, though he did clasp the other man's hand and run his thumb over his knuckles. "You really like that? It's not something you did just for us?"

"Mm, no, and it's not something I want often, but... Can you blame me for wanting you both so? Being able to take all of that, to give so much pleasure and just... _feel_ , it is quite liberating. To be able to trust someone so much that I can give my life and safety into their hands and know that I will be safe, it is a treasure that is not easily found." He squeezed Estinien's hand. "Thank you for being one of those."

Aymeric saw the way that Estinien considered this, then leaned down to press a kiss to the other man's temple. "I cannot see needing or wanting that myself. But, should you be in such a mood in the future then I can meet that need."

Putting aside the bottle, Aymeric wiped off his fingers, then shifted the blankets to allow them to slide under them. "I imagine that we shall be ravenous later and will eat an entire pot of stew ourselves, but for now, all that I desire is to wrap around you and rest a while." This was met with agreement from both men, and he curled up around Haurchefant, kissing his neck, and tracing the lines of his body. Estinien pulled the covers over them, laying so he faced the other two, an arm thrown over them both as he silently but possessively claimed them both as his. He was asleep in a few breaths, having learned early on how to catch sleep when he needed it, and the two knights found it amusing. 

Haurchefant took Aymeric's hand to kiss it, then pressed it to his chest. "...Thank you, I...love you both..." Having made his whispered admission, he was next to doze off, once again breathing slowly but steadily, and Aymeric sighed with satisfaction, following them not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> //If for whatever reason you think I'm interesting, I am the [Random Squirrel](http://randomsquirrel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [L33t Squirrel](https://twitter.com/L33tSquirrel) on Twitter. Contains reblogs of things I think are interesting and random acts of shitposting.
> 
> And if you want even more interesting stuff, and enjoy both reading and writing fanfiction, come join us over at [Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched & Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic). We're mostly focused on FFXIV but we have writers and readers from many fandoms and are there to not only read and write some great stuff, but hype each other up to do so, because darn it, fanfiction just doesn't get the love that it deserves! And be sure to leave kudos and comments for the people you read, too! Writers need that validation to keep making delicious, free content, all they ask to be paid in is your adoration. ;)//


End file.
